Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{0} \\ {3} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {2} \\ {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{0}+{-1} \\ {3}+{2} \\ {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {5} \\ {1}\end{array}\right]}$